


Chance

by ar_tris_t



Series: K-Pop x Reader [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, other bands mentioned, seungri is an idol, you are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: You were twenty-five years old, and you still hadn't met your soulmate.  You had all but given up your life to kpop when a notification from a news site changed your life entirely, and you found yourself connected to one of the people you had looked up to for the better part of a couple of years.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m messing with timelines in this one. If you’re part of both fandoms, you’ll know, but otherwise, nothing really changes. Anyone recognize the second band’s members that I used? I would put the band in the tags, but I don’t want spoilers, and this is also more focused for Seungri. I don't want to give hope to MyDays, because it's more for VIPs.

        What were you doing wrong? You were cute, and young, in your mid-twenties, and you still didn’t know who your soulmate was.

        It wasn’t like you were against the idea of soulmates like some people were. You just didn’t have any luck when it came to finding yours. You had been searching for eighteen years, ever since you were taught about soulmates back when you were seven. Your tattoo was on your left thigh, and you weren’t shy about it, usually. When you were swimming or wearing shorts, it was easy to see, and sometimes if your skirt or dress was high enough, you’d also see it.

        Your soulmate mark was a simple sunflower cast in black and white. You really liked it, and were interested to see where it was on your soulmate. It wasn’t too big. If you placed a soda can on the center it, you’d still see the tips of the petals on the flower. It was better than your old friend’s back full of an elaborate dragon - you had been friends with her back in elementary, and you had always felt bad for her.

        But as your friends were all finding their significant others, you started to feel bad for yourself. There was always someone to say that you were just a late bloomer, or that they were saving themselves for you, or that maybe they were just so awesome that the universe was waiting until you were ready, but you didn’t know what to believe. You just knew that you were still alone and that you still had a life in front of you to live.

        And so you did the most logical thing - you devoted your life to kpop. The life of an idol amazed you, and you loved it when they made a point to hide their soul-marks. There would be random bandages or well-placed accessories, and makeup was also very popular. There was always some big deal when a tattoo got revealed, but there were also those few that got other tattoos so that nobody would know which one was the one they were born with. Common examples were G-Dragon from BIG BANG, Jay Park, and Mark from GOT7. You knew that there were idols that wanted tattoos, but didn’t get them for personal reasons, like Suga from BTS.

        You had thought about getting another tattoo, but you heard that they hurt, and you didn’t really want to go through that. It was painful enough to get your ears pierced, you didn’t need a needle stabbing more than once. It hurt more on the surface anyway though, than it did all the way though, because that’s where your pain receptors were.

        The reason that the soul-marks had to be hidden was a very simple one - they wanted to protect their soulmate from their fans. If one of their more obsessed ones saw their soulmate, there was no telling what they would do. There were stories about some crazy things people have done to be someone else’s soulmate - including getting their mark lasered off and another tattooed on. It was a scary thought, but it was illegal to get a tattoo now unless you went through an extensive background check, including record viewing of your birth-tattoo.

        All in all, as the world progressed, this system that had been in place forever was doubted more and more, and people made more idiotic decisions regarding that same system. It was a pain, and although you did want to meet your soulmate, you were curious as to if you just weren’t meant to meet them. It wouldn’t be so bad.

        But that’s not exactly how everything played out for you.

        “Hey, you’re really young still. You’ll find your soulmate eventually, [y/n].” Your best friend was hanging out with you, and she had her soulmate with her as well. Your friend, Jisu, was supposed to be teaching Mina English, but the subject of soulmates was brought up, and Mina asked if you had found yours yet, to which you replied negatively.

        “Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard that enough times. I just hope to find them one day, even if I’m sixty. I’ll find something to do with my life until then.” Jisu eyed the EXO lanyard hanging from your closet doorknob as you spoke.

        “I think you already have. How do you afford all your merch? You work at a cafe.” You shrugged.

        “I’m good at shopping. Also, this apartment is cheap, and I know how to save money at the supermarket. It also helps that I've been there for so long.” Mina piped up at this confession.

        “Could you teach Jisu or I your tricks? We’ve been meaning to save up money to adopt, and that would be so helpful.” Your eyes widened. They wanted to adopt? That was amazing, and you were sure that the two of them would make amazing moms. You looked forward to meeting whoever joined their family someday. You would maybe get to be called their aunt, and that would be amazing until you were able to have your own kids, birthed or adopted.

        Jisu gave Mina a look. “You weren’t supposed to tell anyone yet!” Mina simply giggled. Jisu let her get away with anything, honestly. But they were so cute together, and Mina never did anything bad, so there was no problem with that.

        “What? [y/n] is your best friend, and close to me too. I don’t see why she couldn’t know. She’s gonna have to start saving up now too though, if she wants to spoil her new niece or nephew.” You smiled and Jisu pouted. Mina always won, and you really wanted something like that. You wanted a relationship like these two girls had.

        You went though work like usual, and you did your chores around the house when you needed to, and you made sure to try your best to eat healthy and take care of your hygiene, with the exception of not showering on your days off and ordering out every once in awhile. You lived a boring life, but when you were especially bored, you liked to color in your soul-mark with washable markers. You got really good at coloring the sunflower. It would always look like it was inked in like that to begin with.

        You had always wondered if your soulmate’s tattoo got colored too when you did that. There were always those rumors and legends that it would, but you didn’t know if you believed them or not. You’d rather wait until you met your soulmate to find out, instead of asking your friends to test it for you.

        Everything was the same life for you. Whenever you were at work, you’d get hit on by guys who were showing their soulmate marks to try and find their mate by force almost. It was gross to see, especially since they were so desperate that they’d hit on you. Your uniform had long black slacks, so they couldn’t see your sunflower. You were very thankful you didn’t have a soul-mark on your face. That would have really sucked. Though you supposed that you wouldn’t be hit on so much since it would be obvious if they were meant to be with you or not.

        One of the conversations you had with your co-worker Sungjin one day, was about if soulmates were meant to signify that person being your absolute perfect match or not. He was a romantic - he thought they were. You were arguing both ways, and a usual customer, Younghyun, was saying that they weren’t.

        “I think that soulmates are the universe giving you the person best suited for you. You’ll have the perfect offspring with your match.” You scoffed.

        “My best friends can’t have offspring. They’re both girls, so they have to adopt.” Sungjin looked a little upset that you shot him down so quickly.

        “Oh. Well, I guess the universe pairs some people together like that so that kids will have homes to go to.”

        “If your match was so perfect though, why would there be kids to adopt in the first place? Wouldn’t you just raise them yourself?” Younghyun’s face was a mask of ‘try me, bitch’ and so you did try him.

        “Maybe they were the result of some horny teenagers who wanted to explore but weren’t soulmates? Or maybe the parents died?” Sungjin nodded smugly like his argument hadn’t been decimated in two blows. You gave him a look telling him to be careful and watch himself, and he gave one right back, full of mock innocence, You rolled your eyes at that. Younghyun looked between you two.

        “You two are so close that you can talk without speaking. Are you soulmates?” His question was innocent, but it hit you hard. You had never asked Sungjin about his soul-mark. You had been respectful of the fact that he never talked about his mark and fearful about what the answer would have been. You liked Sunjin, you thought he was a cool guy, but you told yourself that he was probably taken or embarrassed. Awkwardly, you looked up into Sungjin’s eyes.

        “Ah. I don’t,” you started to say.

        “We haven’t ever really, uh, asked?” Sungjin's eyes were curious. You never really looked into them before. Never really noticed how calm and rich and beautiful they were. That was precisely the reason you never had, though. You didn’t want to risk falling for someone who wasn’t your soulmate.

        “Um, I can’t show mine. It’s on my thigh, but it’s a flower.” You were nervous suddenly. You never had been before, not around him. You and Sungjin had always been close friends, and now Younghyun was bringing up the possibility of the two of you being something more. What if you were attached to each other, and you had always been so close, but you had never known?

        “So is mine. It’s on my lower back, on the right side.” Sungjin started to undo his apron to show you his tattoo, and while he did, Younghyun added again.

        “Mine is too. A flower. It’s on the right side of my stomach.” He stood up from the counter, and just as Sungjin untucked his shirt and pulled it up in the back, Younghyun was pulling his up in the front. He wasn’t especially toned, and neither was Sungjin, but they were both thin and lean.  

        Their tattoos matched.

        Sungjin’s eyes widened and he dropped his shirt to cover his mouth with his hands. Younghyun looked surprised too.

        “Wow. That was unexpected.” He smirked. The both of their tattoos were beautiful flax flowers, formed four on top in a line and two on a bottom line under the first on the left side so that four of them formed a square. They were slightly diagonal. It was a pretty design, and you were happy for the two.

        “Well. I think I can handle the rest of today’s shift, Sungjin. You can go and spend some time with Younghyun and figure out your lives from now.” You patted Sungjin on the butt lightly before moving past him to attend a customer wanting to order.

        Younghyun told Sungjin that he was going to wait outside for him. A few customers figured out what was going on and congratulated him on his way out. Sungjin stood in shock for a few moments more before going in the back to collect his things and fix his shirt and drop off his apron.

        They were really cute together, you decided. You were glad that it was the two of them. You were kind of sad that Sungjin wasn’t your soulmate, but it just wasn’t meant to be. If he was supposed to be with Younghyun, who were you to stop them? They were cute anyway. The way that Sungjin always became flustered anytime that Younghyun winked at him in the cafe afterwards always made you smile. You would tell them to get a room, but you enjoyed watching them. They seemed really happy together, but you were not looking forward to if they ever fought. You supposed that you’d be able to tell, since Younghyun probably wouldn’t come in everyday.

        Life continued. You were still sassy and all of your friends were stupid cute in love, and you were the odd man out, again. You knew you said that you’d wait, but it was getting a little disheartening to watch all those couples without being able to experience those things yourself.

        But one day, your life changed entirely.

        You had been at work when you got a notification from a news site. You ignored it like usual, but mainly because you were in the middle of tending to a customer, and they’d get pretty annoyed if you stopped making their coffee to check your phone. You ended up doing a few more orders before you could steal away from your work to take a short break and check all your notifications. There were the usual ones from Tumblr and Instagram, but the one that caught your eye especially was one from a kpop centered site about another revealed tattoo.

        Curiously, you swiped the notification to read more about the story, since it didn’t say anything about which idol had been revealed. You entered your phone password and sat down in the small breakroom at the table while the app loaded slowly due to the well-used network at the cafe.

        You drummed your fingers as the story loaded, and when it did, you began to read. You had been half paying attention to the intro, it being the usual ‘Finding a soulmate is an exciting thing for many people, but that’s not always the case when it comes to kpop idols, because finding their soulmate can be extremely risky’ intro.

        You were just curious as to which idol had been found out, and how, since they usually went to such extreme lengths to keep that covered. You read the story, and were surprised to see that it was an experienced idol that had been revealed. Seungri of BIG BANG had been spotted by a fan when the band had been out swimming in a hotel swimming pool. They hadn’t been too concerned about fans apparently, since the place was abandoned - probably reserved, like usual. There was a picture, likely from the fan, of Seungri and Daesung’ hands interlocked in a wrestling match while the two were soaked in the pool. They were both wearing shirts, but Seungri’s was white, and you could very clearly see the black sunflower outline on the inside of his left bicep.

        His tattoo was identical to yours.

        You froze and dropped your phone on the table. You covered your mouth, and you were still sitting there when Sungjin went looking for you twenty minutes later.

        “Hey, are you okay, [y/n]?” You looked at him, your eyes still wide.

        “I know who my soulmate is,” you whispered. You looked scared though, so he was immediately concerned.

        “Really? Who?” He sat down and put a hand on your back, rubbing it to hopefully help calm you down. You shook your head, still in shock. Sungjin spotted your phone and picked it up. He looked at you, and you opened it for him, but refused to look again. You couldn’t believe that the story was true. Pictures could be faked right? But how would it be your tattoo?

        “I don’t, I can’t..”

        Sungjin nodded. He had been in shock all those weeks ago when he found out about him and Younghyun, so he understood you. He glanced at the picture on your phone, and he blinked. Once, twice, three times, and then four. “Wait, isn’t he, your soulmate is famous?” He looked at you, and you were on the verge of tears as you nodded. “Why are you crying?” He was concerned for you, as you had always been so strong and indifferent and independent. He had never seen you so on the verge of being broken like this.

        “He’s famous. How am I supposed to meet him? How am I supposed to convince him that I’m actually his soulmate, and not just some crazy fan? And what about the crazy fans? What if they find out that I’m the person who gets him all to herself?” At this point, tears were freely falling, and you were starting to get hysterical. You had always wanted to meet your soulmate, sure, who didn’t? But you didn’t think it would quite go like this. You were scared, and you were the only one who knew. Your soulmate - you couldn’t even think his name, since you had been following him for so long - had no clue that he and you were destined, and likely had no clue that so many fangirls and boys were waking up disappointed to find out that he wasn’t their perfect match.

        Sungjin thought for a moment before he stood up and grabbed your hand. You looked up at him, confused, as he pulled you to your feet. He hugged you tightly, and whispered to you. “Everything will turn out fine, Even if you don’t believe it, I do. You’ll be okay, and you’ll find a way to meet him. I just know it, alright? So go clean yourself up and come back to work. I’m going to play his music in the shop if you like it or not though, so be warned.” Sungjin pulled back and nodded. He was talking to you the same way you would him, and you were a little proud that he was so close that he could copy you so perfectly. You nodded and went to the bathroom to clean up.

        It wasn’t well known, but the music that plays in the cafe is usually one of the worker’s personal playlists, so Sungjin plugged your phone in a started a BIG BANG/Seungri/VI playlist that he knew for a fact you had. You had played it a few weeks ago, and Younghyun had asked whose playlist was on that day. He wanted to make one similar to listen to for inspiration for work.

        Not that he ever told you what he did for a living. He refused to tell you, so you half suspected him of running a drug cartel or something. Not really. But you did wonder what he did for a living.

        You went the rest of that day on autopilot, but you tried to be somewhat human, if only to make Sungjin more happy. He really did want you to stay safe and healthy. He was like a dad to you sometimes, and he played that role well, completely accidentally, so you had no doubts that he would be an excellent father to his actual children, provided that he and Younghyun decide to adopt someday.

        When you got home, you went to take a shower, and stayed in there for longer than you usually would have, as if you could wash away the panic that still hid somewhere deep inside of you, ready to hop out at any moment. You glanced at your reflection in the floor length mirror hanging on your bedroom door when you went to get dressed afterwards, and you got a glimpse of your soul-mark before you looked away. You really didn’t need to think about it right now.

        From that day, you stopped wearing shorts and other things that could reveal your tattoo. You also refused to go swimming in the summer, and stayed inside if you could so that you wouldn’t be sweating with trying to hide your tattoo. Your friends all noticed the change in your behavior, and all of them but Sungjin were getting concerned. They all cared for you and wanted to know if you were okay or not. You really weren’t acting like yourself, and you weren’t as head strong as you had been before either, as if your personality could reveal who you were.

        Jisu barged into your apartment one day as you were sweeping your kitchen. Your AC had broken the day before, and the manager of the building hadn’t come to check it out yet, so you were wearing as little clothing as possible, but you had a bandage wrapped around the middle of your left thigh. You looked up in shock, having forgotten that you had given the extra apartment key to Jisu.

        “What are you doing?” Jisu had been spending too much time around you. She was starting to sound like you when she talked. She had that kind of ‘no remorse’ kind of speech pattern. At least when she was angry or confronting people. Like you.

        “What do you mean?” You pulled the broom in your hands closer to your body, as if that could protect you from the harm that the world could do to you if on of the millions of BIG BANG fans saw your exposed leg.

        Jisu huffed. “I mean, why do you always cover your tattoo? You used to be so proud of your soul-mark. What on Earth happened to change you so dramatically? You’re almost always fully clothed, and now you never snark back at Mina when she tries to provoke you. Honestly. And Sungjin refuses to tell me why you’ve been so weird for the last three months. So why do you feel the need to cover your soulmate mark like you are?” You felt really small in that moment. And that rarely happened. You were usually the biggest presence in the room, but you had been getting smaller and smaller over the last few months.

        You looked down at your feet. “I found my soulmate,” you whispered, almost hoping that Jisu wouldn’t hear. She did anyway though, since your apartment was so quiet.

        “Then why are you like this? Are they someone terrible? Do they abuse you? [y/n], are they doing anything to you that you don’t want?” She was dead serious as she spoke, and you felt really happy that she sounded like she was about to throw down on your soulmate if they such as looked at your wrong. You chuckled though, since she had been assuming the worst situation.

        “No. He doesn’t. He doesn’t know that I’m his soulmate, and I don’t know if I want him to just yet.” She gave you a confused look, tilting her head to the side, as if that would help her understand.

        “I thought you had been so excited to meet your soulmate. You’ve waited twenty-five years of your life to meet someone that you’ll hopefully spend the rest of it with, and you don’t want them to know who you are? What if they want to know? Do you think they’d hide from you if they knew that you two were connected through the weird fate that the universe has destined for all?” You thought for a moment. You really didn’t want to talk about this, but you supposed that you couldn’t hide anymore. You were kind of tired of hiding anyway. And it was really hot. You wanted to wear shorts and skirts and dresses again.

        “You sound like Sungjin.” You looked Jisu dead in the eyes, your voice flat, and she knew that you were back.

        “Oh, shut up. Come on. I’m sure that they’ll all want to see you. Mina and Sungjin and Younghyun.” She nodded, as if you would automatically agree if she did. You did agreed anyway though.

        “Yeah. Let me get my shoes.” You went to get a pair of sandals, and when you were in your room, you took off the gauze wrapped around your soul-mark. You forgot how pretty it was, and you honestly didn’t feel like hiding anymore at all. You were strong enough to take on any fan, and they could all be jealous of you, for all you cared. They could all hate you, but they could also go up themselves. It wasn’t your fault that you were the person destined for their idol - it was the universe’s, so anyone that made a rude comment could take it up with the thing that had already picked someone out for them - someone that Sungjin liked to argue was perfect for you.

        When you got to Jisu and Mina’s house, you were engulfed with a group hug. Everyone had missed you, and they had apparently been really confident that Jisu could snap you out of your funk. You did get envious looks on your way to the small house, but it was decently late in the night, so there weren’t too many people out. You were likely going to spend the night at Mina and Jisu’s though, so there was a huge chance you’d get approached tomorrow on your way home.

        But as you and your friends were all newly united, you all spent the night drinking, and Mina eventually got you to say who your soulmate was. You saw the corner of Younghyun’s mouth twitch when you said that it was Seungri though. You looked at him. Intoxicated, you were very blunt, even more than when you were sober. He shook his head. At your questioning his reaction.

        He wasn’t going to say anything, being tight-lipped like usual, but his partner happened to be decently loose when tipsy. He spilled secrets easily, and you guess that Younghyun didn’t know that. Sungjin smiled at your questions.

        “Didn’t you know? Younghyun is training under JYP! He’s gonna be famous one day too, just like your soulmate!” He nuzzled into his own soulmate, happy that the two of you got to share the experience. You, Mina, and Jisu were all shocked. When had Younghyun signed? And as often as you talked with the boy, you didn’t know? Younghyun shook his head.

        “Sungjin, it was supposed to be a secret. A surprise.” He sighed, but wrapped his arm around his almost never tipsy partner. Sungjin didn’t usually drink, but Younghyun had insisted that he let loose with you.

        "Wait, JYP? Are you serious??” You stood up, shocked. Younghyun must be seriously good if that meant he got to train under them. He nodded, suddenly shy. He was like that when the conversation focused on his life rather than someone else’s. “Are you gonna be in a group?”

        He nodded. “I don’t want to say too much though. JYP aren’t promoting us much, but they’re also trying to find us a leader. They want someone new, and fresh. Someone that can handle a couple of boys, and hopefully be one of the older ones. His voice just hasn’t been heard yet.” You nodded, making a mental note to check the JYP Twitter or IG for updates about Younghyun. This was exciting!

        “Hey,” Mina spoke up. “If you’re in the idol business, could you call in any favors to get [y/n] to meet her one true love?” You looked at her. That was kind of genius, in a way. It all depended on if Younghyun knew anyone. Jisu nodded in agreement, and pushed at Younghyun’s arm.

        “Do you know anyone?” She was supplying alcohol, so he kind of had to listen to her. He thought for a moment, his lips pouting as he did. It was adorable.

        “Yeah. I know someone that can probably get you over to YG in some way, if I know how he is. I’m not sure if Seungri will be there though.” You nodded. It would be better than nothing though, and Younghyun had told you that his friend was available tomorrow before he went off to do his idol stuff. You nodded when he told you, and stopped drinking so that he could take you to work with him the next day to meet his ‘friend.’

        His friend turned out to be nobody other than Jackson Wang.

        You half began to hyperventilate when you saw him outside the JYP building, standing with his arms crossed, yet revealed because of the black muscle shirt that he wore. He had on a snapback with the bill forward, and a pair of black shorts. You grabbed onto Younghyun’s jacket sleeve and tried to hide yourself behind him as the two of you approached the building.

        Jackson’s face broke into his wide smile when he saw Younghyun and you approaching. He turned towards you two, and you didn’t know if you were still breathing or not. “Brian! Hey. I’m happy to help you out.” Younghyun nodded, and you glanced at him. Why was Jackson Wang calling him ‘Brian’?

        “Thank you so much, Jackson. This is her.” He moved and pushed you out in front of him. You gulped and looked up at Jackson. He smiled again, looking inviting, but no less famous. You nervously chuckled, your heart up in your throat. You knew that Younghyun found your startled reaction amusing, especially since he always saw your badass side, not your fangirl side.

        “Hello. I’m Jackson Wang from GOT7, and you are?” He looked at you expectantly, his focus entirely on you. You swore that you couldn’t feel your heart, it was beating so fast.

        “Um, [y/n].” You tried your best to make sure your voice wasn’t shaky as you spoke, because really, if your soulmate was the one and only Seungri, you’d probably have to get used to famous people that you had been looking up to for the last couple of years. You cleared your throat and bowed slightly to Jackson. “Uh, why do you call Younghyun ‘Brian’?” as you were finishing your question, and evil smirk was gracing your face, since you could feel the regretful look that Younghyun was throwing up to the heavens.

        “Oh. That’s his name. Why do you call him Younghyun?” Jackson didn’t look like he was defending himself. He looked more like what he was saying was matter of fact.

        “Well, that’s his name. That’s what he introduced himself as to me and Sungjin.” Younghyun’s eyes widened at the mention of his soulmate. You wondered if he hadn’t told his company that he was matched already.

        “They’re both my name, alright? Can we just go already? [y/n] is getting stares.” He glanced around, and you noticed the few death glares that you were getting, since you were still wearing the shorts from yesterday, as well as one of Mina’s shirts. Your soul-mark was open to the public eye.

        “Yeah, yeah. C’mon. JYP had been meaning to go over and visit YG anyway, so let’s go see if we can go convince him to take us with him?” Jackson smiled and grabbed your wrist, pulling open the door and leading you through the building. The secretary in front of JYP’s office didn’t blink an eye, so you assumed that Jackson probably dropped in randomly all the time. Jackson knocked on the door and called out loudly “Mr. Park?” He grinned while he waited for the response. There was a pause, before he asked Jackson to enter.

        Jackson opened the door and the three of you all entered. Mr. Park looked a little surprised that Jackson brought friends, one of which he had never met before, but he took it well. He smiled and played the role of a good host regardless. “Hey. What can I do for you kiddos?” He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked up from his computer. Jackson was still dragging you behind him, even though you had arrived at your destination, and Younghyun was kind of just there, since Jackson had stolen the spotlight from him.

        “I have something to ask of you, and I didn’t want to do it over the phone like usual. This is something big, like soulmate kind of big.” He nodded, completely serious. He let go of your wrist when he began to speak again. “So, this is [y/n], and she knows who her soulmate is,” Mr. Park glanced down at your leg and you figured he knew as well, what this was about. Ever since the article three months ago, a lot of music companies kept tighter wraps on their idols’ marks. “But, we need your help to introduce them. It’s a huge favor, but I know that you’ve been wanting to go visit YG again since that battle a few years ago. I know that we won, mostly because of me, but I didn’t think it would hurt if you brought us, or at least her, with you.” He nodded, and you really hadn’t realized how much he smiled before.

        You wondered if he knew who his soulmate was? Or if he was just a very patient man, but he was younger than you by a few years. You hoped the best for him, no matter the outcome.

        Mr. Park licked his teeth as he thought, almost absent-mindedly. He nodded though. “Alright. I’ll see when I can go over there, and I’ll be sure to let you know, Jackson. Now Ms. [y/n], who is your soulmate, might I ask?” He was testing you, you thought. Trying to see if you were serious or just a fangirl trying to lie her way into YG Entertainment.

        “Seungri. My soulmate is Lee Seunghyun.” You bowed, since you we talking to someone really important, and it felt weird not to, but he just smiled. You were serious, and telling the truth as you knew it. Mr. Park nodded, his facial expression understanding.

        “Alright. I understand your situation. My own soulmate is also a citizen, and although our situation was reversed from yours, I know how hard it was. I’ll help you.” Jackson was interested, and Younghyun was just hanging out near the door in the back of the room.

        “Really? What happened with your soulmate?” He leaned up against the front of Mr. Park’s desk, interested in learning more about his producer, who was usually so quiet about his soulmate.

        “She and I met at a convenience store. She was the worker, and I saw her mark on her neck. She was hesitant to believe me though because I am who I am. And she’s younger than me, but we’re happy. And I’m glad she decided to stay with me.” He looked down, remembering one of the many happy times in his life that he shared with his soulmate.

        Jackson smiled. “What about you, Brian? Have you met your soulmate?” Younghyun shook his head, and you raised an eyebrow.

        “Ah, Mr. Park, does too much change in an idol’s life if they’ve found their soulmate? Like, could they still hide their mark and just act like their soulmate is a close friend?” He thought at your words.

        “I suppose so. Why?” You smiled and looked at Younghyun. His eyes widened and you approached Mr. Park’s desk. You opened your phone, and started to search through your photos for the video that you had of Sungjin, since you couldn't think of many good pictures you had of your friend.

        “I ask because Younghyun has met his soulmate. He works with me.” You found the video and handed the phone to JYP himself, not expecting him to press play. Soon, Sungjin’s melodious voice filled the room. Well, the best it could, coming from your crappy phone speaker. He was singing a BIG BANG song that had come on pandora one day, and you had filmed him singing as he worked, because, honestly, he sounded really nice. Younghyun didn’t know about that video because he had been absent from his usual spot that day.

        Jackson’s eyebrows raised when he heard your friend singing, and Mr. Park smirked. He handed the phone back to you when the video finished, and looked up to see Younghyun though his glasses. “Mr. Kang, I believe you have another friend to bring in to audition someday? I think he could do well here at JYP.” Younghyun was shocked.

        “You really think so? Sir, I couldn’t ask that of you. Especially since applications for new trainees ended a few months ago,” he looked flustered. He didn’t know that his soulmate had such a beautiful voice, since apparently, Sungjin had never sung for him before.

        You elbowed Jackson’s side slightly, and whispered to him, “I can tell you how they met sometime. I was there.” He nodded, and took your phone from you to program his number into it. You were still majorly fangirling, you were just getting really good at hiding it.

        “Okay, I’ll let you know, Jackson, when I can go over to YG, so could you leave me alone for once? I have to work.” Jackson nodded and grabbed your wrist again, pulling you and Younghyun out of the room, biding his boss a farewell just before the door closed.

        “I’ll text you to let you know when he’s able, okay [y/n]? So keep your schedule as open as you can, alright? We’ll get you to meet your soulmate!” He had no volume control. The secretary, as well as some people waiting to see Mr. Park all looked up in annoyance. He had always been like that though, at least in the videos you’ve seen with him, so you guessed that some people had gotten used to it.

        “Yeah. Thank you, Jackson. And Younghyun. You’re both amazing, and a huge help. I can offer you both nothing except a free cup of coffee.” Younghyun nodded. He was really okay with that. You made good coffee. So did Sungjin, but you had started earlier than he did.

        “Coffee? Like, where you work? Could I come visit? Could I meet McDreamy-voice?” You chuckled at his nickname for Sungjin.

        “Maybe if he’s working. I have a later shift today, but we’re usually paired together. I’ll send you the address later when I go into work.” Younghyun, who was behind you and Jackson, sighed. He was probably regretting introducing the two of you, mainly since you had made it your personal goal to torture him.

        “Don’t I get a say on if you meet my partner, Jackson?” The brunet shook his head.

        “Nope. Besides, he’s also [y/n]’s friend, and she said I could meet him.” He was satisfied with his answer, and he lead you to the front office of the building. You went to just go and bow as a good-bye, but Jackson hugged you. You were shocked, and took a moment before you hugged back. Nobody ever really hugged you, but you supposed you should try and be more approachable, and be okay with body contact. As long as you consented of course.

        Later that day, Jackson did end up meeting Sungjin, and pouting that someone so amazing wasn’t his soulmate. He never did specify if he had met his soulmate or not. And a week later, he texted you, interrupting your guys’ meme war, to say that JYP had found a moment to go to YG. Except, it was in an hour. And you were still at work. And you weren’t getting off for another four hours.

        “Ah, Sungjin, I have a huge favor to ask of you.” He looked over to where you were sitting, since it was dead, and saw your pleading look. He raised his eyebrows, indicating for you to continue. “Could you cover for me please? I have a meeting.” He knew exactly what you were implying.

        “Yes. Of course. Give him a hug, would you?” He was eager for you, excited that you were finally hopefully going to meet your soulmate. You hugged him and ran to put up your apron. This was oddly similar to when he found out that he and Younghyun were soulmates. You had covered for him then, so he was just returning the favor.

        You went as fast as you could to the JYP building since it was about half an hour away by bus, and you didn’t know the bus schedule. On your way to the bus stop, you looked up if it was faster by subway, but the bus you needed luckily pulled up while you were waiting for the website to load. You paid the fee and climbed aboard, settling near the front so that nobody recognizing your soul-mark would try anything. Not when the bus-driver and the camera up by him could see everything. Luckily, all you got were two or three dirty looks, before you got off. You were so nervous that you didn’t even listen to music, and that was a big thing for you, since you were always wearing your earbuds when in public.

        The JYP building was as pretty as ever when you went up to it, but even though you had been there a week before, the secretary refused to let you up to meet with Mr. Park. That soon deemed to not be a problem since he came down not ten minutes later. You had been right on time, and he led you to his car. You nervously climbed into the front seat, and thankfully, your knowledge of JPY groups let you get by in a conversation. You also discussed the success of groups like EXO and BIG BANG and BTS, and how they were all from different companies and varied when it came to how their companies managed them. They were also all of different sizes, and then there were also the amount of scandals and such that surrounded each respective group.

        So all in all, the two of you didn’t run out of anything to talk about for the better part of the hour-long trip. To make the trip worthwhile, Mr. Park was bringing along a few trainees to complete with the YG ones in a friendly fashion like the two companies liked to do. One of the trainees, you found out, was Younghyun, and you were glad. You would have someone you trusted with you. Not that you didn’t trust JYP, you just didn’t know him.

        The YG building looked very intimidating. You wanted to hold onto Younghyun’s hand, but you didn’t want to attract any whispers or rumors. Besides, his hands were for Sungjin to hold. You were beside Mr. Park when he gathered his trainees to give a small pep talk to.

        “Alright. Some of you remember the last challenge we had with YG, but we were better than the, and we had won, so let’s beat them at their own game again!” Someone in the back whispered ‘JYP’ and everyone started to laugh. It was a good motivator, and it was greatly appreciated by everyone, you could tell.

        With that war-whisper, you, Mr. Park, and the tiny army of trainees all headed into the YG building.

        Somehow, you got separated from everyone. You really had no idea how, since you were sure you had gotten on the elevator with Mr. Park, but you looked around after a few floors and realized that he was gone. Your heart sank. Where would you go? You were alone on the elevator, so when it stopped again, you got off to explore and try and find someone to give you directions to where everyone else was. Thankfully, you had a pass with you to explain why you were in the building. It wouldn't be hard to say why you were wandering around on an upper floor alone. You had gotten lost.

        You had seen nobody for almost two full minutes and were getting kind of worried before you saw a group of people at the end of a hallway. You started walking in that direction when you heard a commotion behind you and a door opening, along with an almost scream of ‘oh my God!’

        You turned around to see a shocked Seungri with someone hanging off of him, trying their best (and failing) to keep him in the conference room that he had come out of. Your face was a mirror of his. You really didn’t know if you’d actually get to meet him or not when you came to this building. You had been hoping, sure, but you had seriously been doubting that he’d actually be there, or that he would see you first. You were kind of glad though. This meant that you wouldn’t have to approach him awkwardly like a fan rather than a soulmate.

        “You, uh.” Seungri stood up straight and shook off the person hanging onto him. They fell to the floor with little grace. He approached you while clearing his throat. He bowed to you slightly, as polite as you thought he would be. “Hello. My name is Lee Seunghyun, and I know that this may be a little forward, but I think that you’re my soulmate.” He started to try and roll up his dress shirt’s sleeve, but realized quickly that it would take too long, so he instead started to unbutton it. You were taken aback before you realized that he had on an undershirt on. Not that you’d be to opposed to him not wearing one. He pulled down the shoulder of the shirt on the left side so that you could clearly see the black outline of a sunflower on the inside of his bicep, exactly where you knew it to be for over three months. You smiled.

        “My name is [y/n].” You bowed right back, deeper than he had since you were younger. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance.”

\- - - - - - -

        You and Seunghyun went to a lunch together, but YG was sure to give you a pair of jeans to cover your mark, so that it would look more like a business date to anyone observing. You were grateful, even if you and he ended up eating in a private room at the restaurant he chose.

        “So, I know you, but I think that I should introduce myself. My name is [y/n], and I am your soulmate. I am twenty-five years old and have know that you were my soulmate for the last three and some months. I was at work when I found out, and it wasn’t until I found out that one of my best friends was a JYP trainee did I think I had any chance with you, even if we were ‘destined’, or whatever.” You looked at the glass of water in front of you. It was easier than meeting Seunghyun’s intense eyes. You could really fall for a pair of eyes like his, and even though you were allowed to this time, you still felt so off. It was weird to know that your soul mate was sitting right in front of you, listening to your story.

        “I am honored that you spent so much time worrying over that, but I was getting a little worried that I would never meet my partner due to my going into the idol business. I admire the bravery and effort you put into meeting me, and I’m beyond happy that it worked out. I just hope that you’ll give me a chance. I know that it’s difficult to be in a relationship with someone like me, who has work in different countries all over the world. I guess we’re just lucky that we’ve met later in my career. It’s not as hectic as it would have been had I been younger.” He had a really sweet smile, and you found yourself drawn to look at him. You were almost openly staring, but he was so pretty, and even more so in real life.

        You would be lying if you said you hadn’t fantasized about being connected to an idol before. But some part of you had always said the odds were too slim. That you’d never share a mark with one of the people you looked up to for the last few years.

        Yet here you were.

        “Okay,” you said. “I’ll give you a chance.”

        And honestly, that was one of the best things you had ever said in your life.

        You and Seunghyun became very close very fast. You didn’t know if it was because your personalities worked together or what, but you almost wanted to agree with Sungjin and say that he was right about the universe setting you with who you clicked best with. You and Seunghyun were always texting one another, and he tried his hardest to make time to reply to you. He’s always tried to call before you went to bed once the two of you started to be a bit more romantic than platonic.

        The flirting really started when he was in Japan in November though. It was early in the month, and you were still being made fun of for your halloween costume since you and Sungjin had worn matching costumes every day the week leading up to halloween while the two of you were at work. Younghyun made fun of you too, to be honest, but you would just smack him. You very well couldn’t smack your soulmate when he was in a different country. Not that you minded the teasing. He only did it because the two of you were so close. And you were picking on him right back, mostly for his fashion choices as well. You’d bring up old videos or songs and ask what in the world he was thinking, wearing that, and he’d say that it was the stylists, not him, most of the time.

        It was early December when you wanted to see if your marker-coloring was actually true. You had put on one of Seunghyun’s solo songs as you often did when you were alone, so that you could hear his voice, and you pulled out your markers to color in your soul-mark again. If it actually made marks on him too, you’d know since you knew he had no schedule now and was either sleeping, or with Youngbae, since the older male was looking for someone to hang out with while his own soulmate was filming another drama and had no time for him. In other words, he was pouting.

        You were halfway through the process when you got a phone call. You answered without looking, and was about to say something when there was a loud screech from the other side. You jumped and dropped both the marker and phone in your hands, the marker leaving an orange line down your calf before you caught it and your phone landing on the couch.

        “Hold on, I’m sorry. Who is this?” You were being spoken over when you asked your question, but it was alright. You knew who it was. “Jackson! I can hear you just fine! Start over.” Your voice was stern and mother-like, so he listened like he usually did with Jinyoung. Jackson started to speak again, but this time in a whisper.

        “I know who my soulmate is.” You were leaning forward, as if you could hear him better. “It’s one of my band-mates. Oh my God. I’m so sorry, I have to get back to you.” He hung up on you with that. You were confused, but not scared for him anymore. You took a deep breath and continued your coloring. You wondered who his soulmate was. It wasn’t Yugyeom for sure. He had met his match at a fan meeting in the states a few years ago. It probably wasn’t BamBam either, since the two knew likely knew each other better than they knew themselves.

        As you were putting away your markers, you saw what time it was and decided to call Seunghyun. He answered, sounding shaken. “Hey. Um. Quick question, before you say what you’re going to, uh. Is your soul-mark filled?” You tried to stifle your giggles.

        “That’s crazy cool. Yeah, I filled it with my markers.” You hear a slapping noise across the line.

        “Wow. I feel like an idiot. You’ve done this before, haven’t you? I was so scared that my soul-mark was weird, and I was afraid to tell you.” You smiled.

        “Don’t worry. It’s just me.” You took a breath before you said the next part. “Besides. I’d love you anyway.” You heard Seunghyun’s breath catch.

        “I, [y/n].” If you knew him, you knew he was probably just about in tears because he was so happy. He didn’t like to hide his emotions, and if he was with you, he knew he was allowed to show what he was really feeling. He sniffled. “I love you so much.” You heard a shuffling, and assumed that you had just made your soulmate cry in front of Youngbae, and that the older man had put an arm around him to comfort him.

        “I love you too. Happy birthday, baby.” He hung up, and you were a little shocked, but he called you right back on a video call. You were really happy, and even more so when you saw that he was barefaced. You loved it when he was wearing less makeup than you.

        “Thank you so much, [y/n].” You were starting to tear up at the sight of his red eyes and runny nose, but he looked so happy. Youngbae was indeed holding onto Seunghyun for you since you weren’t there to, and he looked a little misty-eyed too. “Thank you so much for giving me that chance back in June. I love you so much.”

        Your tears were falling as you looked at him. You looked right into his eyes, the ones that you loved so much and tried to resist at first. You wiped at your nose with the sleeve of his favorite sweatshirt that you stole before he left, and you replied the same as you had before. “I love you too, so much. Thank you for your chance, Seunghyun. Thank you.”


End file.
